Lore
Notes and Lore Summary In the mountain region of Dione every few years an extremely dangerous cold front, known as "Ymir", sweeps through the area. It has killed many people before and is almost impossible to predict. Approximately 4 years after the last Ymir, a suspected serial killer is presumed to have fled to the Dione mountain region. He previously killed 7 people and is very dangerous. Only a week after this a 9 year old girl is reported missing and later spotted with the serial killer. 2 weeks later the serial killer murders an elderly woman in Sigel Castle and is seen fleeing in the direction of Mount Snow. The Dione Police Force prepares a search on Mount Snow, but due to bad weather they are forced to wait a few days. Meanwhile they are closely monitoring all roads to and from Mount Snow to make sure the suspect doesn't escape. A week later they are finally able search the mountain but find nothing. Carl, who works in the police force as assistant to Peter, writes about the crazy people in Bluepeak Town who believe that Ymir is god's wrath and do all kinds of rituals. He also discovers that 35 years ago a woman was killed there with a deity statue. Half a year later, a meteorologist called Raymond travels to Dione in order to research Ymir. He discovers strange magnetic resonances at the Andvari Mines but when he goes to collect samples there, the workers prevent this and even search his bag. A few days later he hikes into the mountains together with Carl to research the strong magnetic fields in Dione that could explain the Ymir cold front. While climbing Raymond trips and hangs from Carl's cord. In order to save his own life, Carl is forced to cut the rope and let Raymond fall to his death. Carl blames himself for Raymond's death and reads his notebook. He decides to investigate Andvari Mines further and manages to collect a sample, he also notices everyone there is extremely nervous. The next day Peter tells him at lunch that if he wants to keep his job, he should stay away from the mines. An unknown amount of time after this Carl leaves Dione. Around 1 year later the Andvari Mine collapses and heavily injures 27 workers, killing 2. The owner of the mines is one of the two who were killed in the accident. George, who is one of the workers tasked with cleaning the mess up, sees Peter taking something out of a pit before he could see what it is. He suspects Peter is keeping a secret from him. A few days afterwards, Peter asks him a weighty question: "Are all the residents in the central region murderers?". When he answers: "Of course not". Peter replies: "You get it, why doesn't Carl?". George wonders what happened to Carl. An unknown amount of time after all of this the Ymir cold front arrives earlier than expected, with unprecedented force. All tourists and residents are urged to evacuate the region. Due to a blizzard the evacuation goes significantly slower, but most people are successfully transported to safety. The sheriff of Dione decided to stay in a bunker and help anyone not yet evacuated. One last rescue helicopter with only 4 seats has been dispatched while there are still over 50 tourists scattered across Dione, fighting for their life. You are one of them. Found Notes [https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JBJ40Br43AY8bcdvZ_0SepT6bs21Nvla/view Chronologically sorted spreadsheet here] sorted by u/igatrinit [https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ug3iyXIdPf7nWEj0kfuN8pVwMcSeaYNtC-sWBAvqfZk/edit#gid=0 Original spreadsheet here] compiled by u/Xennma